


Monsters

by Ravenclaw_Girl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Help, Other, humans are evil, i need inspiration, this is really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Girl/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Girl
Summary: And they say we were the monsters...





	Monsters

 

_Ten._

“No, nonono, this isn’t right-this _isn’t right!_ ” she cried out, throwing herself against the door, which remained stout and still. “This isn’t how this is supposed to end!”

 

_Nine._

I gave the room a helpless sweep as the digital click of the timer rang out. Another second gone. Huh, you’d think that after all we had done for this, it’ll end happier-isn’t that what happened for everyone else?

 

_Eight._

“HELP ME!” she said, scrabbling at the locked door in desperation. “Stop looking around-just-come on, there’s got to be something-”

 

_Seven._

_“I won’t worry-heros always get happy endings_ ,” the green-skinned fairy had said, right before we had shoved her down into the seemingly never-ending pit. Where was ours?

 

_Six._

She had given up on the door-now she was grabbing the timer, shaking it like a kid trying to guess what was in his present. The only difference was that we knew all too well what was in ours.

 

_Five._

The fairy had screeched something as she fell, the darkness already grabbing at her and pulling her. What was it? Oh yes- _And monsters are left to suffer!_

 

_Four._

The girl wailed as the timer counted out another second lost. She threw it down with the same ferocity she had shown when she had set fire to the sprite house.

 

_Three._

Monsters, what was a monster anyways? _Monsters? They’re the creatures you killed, they’re the evil ones in a story, the ones who ate the children and tricked the humans, those are monsters!_

 

_Two._

She was banging at the walls now, kicking and screaming, shouting about “getting out of here” and “happy endings”.

“WE’RE NOT THE MONSTERS” she screeched, “ _HELP US!”_

 

_One._

Realization hit like only a realization could.

 

_We were the monsters_

 

_Zero._

A blast.

Then silence.

 

In the distance, a fairytale land of creatures lay, completely demolished, fires lit, buildings toppled, the citizens dead.

A single, blue skinned beast hovered high in the air, eyes sad and lonely as they gazed over the destructions the two humans had left.

“And they thought we were the monsters…” it said softly, softer than a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? This is just the kind of thing my mind makes up when I'm bored. I know it's really random, but thanks for reading!


End file.
